sector_wars_sf_lwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avis Group
The Avis Group The so-called Avis Group is an quickly growing star empire in the far away reaches of known space and likely far into the unknown space. Little is known about them and while there is some contact between them and the other nations, there is little information to be gleamed as all people that have been interacted with were essentially government personnel of the Avis Group (Diplomats, soldiers etc.). These particular people have been explicitly instructed on what they are tight lipped about, a thing they actually freely admit in an ironic twist of honesty. What little information has been gather is summarized here Leadership The Head of State of the Avis Group is an enigmatic dark elven woman named Corva Corax, rumored to be charismatic leader, crafty military commander and powerful magician. Other important leaders in the Avis group are: * Stella Campus, equal if not superior to Corva Corax in charisma, tactical skill and magical might, this dark elven woman is the Head of State's lieutenant and best friend for centuries. The seemingly only reason she isn't leading the Avis Group is because of a relative lack of ambition. If the given espionage data is correct, Corva Corax has yet to give Stella Campus an official order and Stella Campus has yet to be checked even once in her methods and reasons by her seeming superior. * Tanaros Ker the Druid, Champion of the Avis, Tanaros is a man of immense drive and even more compassion is understood to be standing outside any normal chain of command inside the Avis and has nominally the rank of a minister though he has no ministry to be associated with and is colloquially referenced by the members of the Avis Group as The Champion when not called by his name. The Intel reports further suggest that is main duty is to fact check the members of the Avis Group and assist them when they are in trouble. Recent Independent intel reports of The Gatekeeper Imperium, The Fairfax Kingdom and The Blue Nova Republic have reliably confirmed of him having destroyed a Scourge scouting fleet through the might of his magic alone somewhere in the core regions and thus far removed from the Avis Group's territory. If that his true, he might not only be the most powerful magician alive, but it also means that the Avis Group not only has a far bigger reach than anyone could have assumed, it also means they are far more powerful than predicted. History The Avis Group has appeared seemingly out of nowhere about 10 years ago making first contact with most of the major governments and corporations after it had already conquered several backwater planets in the unknown regions. Their main goal was to establish a channel of communication and mostly to buy varies technological data packages and other similar things, much of which is considered basic or obsolescent by the core planets of the major nations. Society Little is known given the notorious tight lipped-ness of all it's members about their origin, but what can be gleamed seems to be an almost idyllic society where all hard labour is done by galactic standards basic robots and people only work if they feel like it or on what they are into. All species are explicitly treated equally and upon questioning people of varies ranks and species, it seems to be mostly true, even if there seems to be some resentment which in part suggests that is only the case since relatively recently, also that some knuckleheads never learn. Religion Upon questioning, all members of the Avis Groups explicitly state that their nation is strictly secular and that there is a clear and protected freedom of religion. Upon questioning most humans will answer with Christianity and Islam, the orcs with the Fire Titan and the Dark Elves with Spidergoddess. Racial Population What information could be gathered thus far suggests that the personnel is composed mainly of humans, orcs and a thus far unknown tribe of dark elves. Dwarves also form a significant part of their population. Location The Avis Group is situated in the far reaches of the galactic east. Intel suggests those are all relatively recent conquests which are integrated with great effort into a large cohesive nation. It is interesting to note that their capital world does not seem to be the actual capital as most of the soldiers seem to speak the same languages, none of seem to exist in our galaxy suggesting a hidden homeworld. This is however conjecture as every single member of the Avis Group is notoriously tight lipped about where precisely they all all from suggesting an explicit order from their command to keep it secret. Furthermore, given that we are talking about millions of highly trained soldiers and other government personnel, it is almost guaranteed that the Avis Group is sending the elite of a society numbering in the dozens of billions to build a star empire. Technology The Avis Group seems to use mostly somewhat obsolescent technology thought they have access to some of the most advance gear money can buy and some super technology which no one is currently capable of replicating. However, at the speed at which they assimilating and adapting new technologies, it is only a question of relatively short time until their guns, armour and ships match the best of the galaxy. Furthermore, they seem to have access to significant number of relatively powerful magicians mostly of dark elven origin, though all races, with the strange exceptions of humans, have a notable presence of mages in their ranks. It is then odd that they are aggressively recruiting magicians from across all nation of the galaxy to work in their still newly founded nation.Category:Organizations Category:Governments